No Promises (I'll find You) Woogyu
by Drizzle mato
Summary: Aku akan menemukanmu. Kamu sembunyi dimanapun itu percuma.


Tittle : I'LL FIND YOU (No Promises)

Author : Drizzle Mato

Song fic .. Shayne Ward ~ No Promises

WARNING : slash/sho~ai/boyxboy

banyak typo. Dan cerita ga ada feelnya sama sekali.

...

**Hey baby, when we are together**

**Doing things that we love**

**Everytime you're near i feel like i'm in heaven**

**...**

"Kau tidak bosan pergi ke tempat ini gyu?" Woohyun mengelus surai lembut Sunggyu yang bergoyang tersapu angin. Ia bisa melihat wajah damai Sunggyu, dengan mata yang terpejam seperti itu ia tau kekasihnya tengah menikmati semilir udara segar yang berhembus.

"Aku tidak pernah bosan, apalagi jika pergi bersamamu," Sunggyu membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Ditelitinya rumput hijau yang menghampar luas di sekitar "Apa kau bosan hyun?" ia berbalik tanya, tanpa mengalihkan titik fokus pandangannya.

"Sama sekali tidak," Woohyun menggeleng, kemudian menarik dagu Sunggyu agar menatap ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum simpul lalu berkata, "Aku menimatinya," Dikecupnya kening Sunggyu lembut. Kemudian memeluknya dengan erat, ia tak pernah mau kehilangan Sunggyu sedetikpun. Ia tak mau mengulangi kesalahan-kesalahannya dulu. Meninggalkan Sunggyu demi dan karena dorongan orang lain. Ia kesusahan saat Sunggyu tak mampu di jangkaunya.

"Kenapa kau menikmatinya hyun?"

"Karena ada kau yang istimewa di sini," Woohyun kembali mengecup kening Sunggyu, menyalurkan kehangatan yang selalu di rindukan Sunggyu.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak ada di sini? Di sampingmu?"

"Aku akan kehilangan surgaku," ucap Woohyun dengan nada sedih yand di buat-buat. Sesaat Sunggyu hanya terdiam, namun kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Yang harus di lakukannya hanya membuat Woohyun bahagia untuk beberapa waktu.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan Gyu?"

"Tidakkah aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu? Siapa yang meninggalkan siapa selama ini?" Sunggyu mencubit lengan Woohyun, mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Direngkuhnya tubuh Woohyun dengan sekuat tenaga, "Aku tidak akan begitu lagi, aku janji,"

'Tapi aku tak akan membuat janji yang sama,'

...

**I don't wanna run away**

**Baby, you're the one I need tonight**

Malam itu pekat, tak ada satu bintangpun berpijar di atas langit. Dingin menusuk seluruh permukaan kulitnya, beku di peluk sunyi. Sunggyu menggenggam satu-satunya barang yang tersisa, atau lebih tepatnya yang di sisakan. Selembar foto usang nyaris jadi abu andai ia tak meraung, memohon dan berlutut. "Hyun, aku hanya punya ini," bisiknya lirih.

Sunggyu membalikkan foto itu, terdapat coretan yang hampir memudar. Ia ingat, kapan foto itu di dapatkannya. Sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, saat dia masih menjadi murid di Senior High School.

-Kau janji ya!

Jangan pernah menjauh.

Jangan pernah sembunyi.

Jangan pernah menghindariku.

Aku akan bisa menemukanmu bahkan di neraka sekalipun,

Jadi jangan pergi,-

Bibirnya tertarik ke atas membaca pesan tersebut, tersenyum meski terasa perih karna ada bekas luka gores di pipi putihnya. "Aku tak akan berjanji apapun lagi padamu, aku lelah."

Sunggyu menghapus titik air asin yang sempat turun ke bibirnya. Beranjak dari tempat yang sudah berantakan, menuju ke telephone umum yang berjarak tak lebih dari 1 km dari rumahnya.

"Woohyun bisakah kita bertemu?"

(Mian gyu, ayahku sedang ada di rumah, dia mengajakku untuk makan malam bersama,)

"Arra, kalau begitu besok kau harus datang ne, ke tempat biasa," Sunggyu tersenyum getir. Padahal, yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah Woohyun. Agar ia tak merasa kesepian, agar ia tak merasa sakit sendirian.

(akan ku usahakan, jam berapa?)

"Dua belas malam,"

(Mwo?)

tut.. tut. tut.

...

**Baby, now i need to hold you tight**

Sunggyu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Dongwoo sahabatnya, tadinya Dongwoo menolak. Namun, karna Sunggyu terus memaksa akhirnya ia mau tak mau harus menerimanya, walau dengan berat hati.

"Aku yakin kau tak punya hutang padaku, kenapa memberikan ini?" Dongwoo menggaruk kepalanya, ia pusing memikirkan alasan Sunggyu melakukan ini.

"Aku kan mau mengambil baju dan sepatu ini Woo," Sunggyu menunjuk kardus yang ada di atas meja.

"Bukannya kau hanya meminjamnya?" Dongwoo semakin bingung, Sunggyu sudah biasa meminjam baju-baju yang ada di tokonya.

"Ne," Sunggyu mengangguk, tangannya menyentuh kardus itu lalu diambil dan di dekap.

"Kalau begitu itu tak perlu kau lakukan. Asal kau mengembalikannya tepat waktu,"

"Karena itu. Aku takut aku tak bisa mengembalikannya.. . tepat waktu,"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu,"

"Kalau nantinya uang itu kurang, ikhlaskan saja ne."

...

"Kau manis sekali gyu," ungkap Woohyun kagum, matanya memang sedari tadi tak beralih memandang lekat Sunggyu. Dia berbeda malam ini, meskipun hanya sinar bulan redup yang menyorot wajah Sunggyu. Woohyun sanggup menangkap sesuatu yang lebih dari biasanya diri Sunggyu.

"Tapi.. . apa itu?" Woohyun memiringkan kepalanya. Sunggyu hanya mengerjap tak mengerti. Kekasihnya itu seperti menilik sesuatu di wajahnya. "Apa hyun?"

"I..ni." Woohyun meraba wajah Sunggyu. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang kasar dan.. berdarah!

"Mereka melakukannya lagi Gyu?"

"Apa?"

"Orang-orang suruhan ayahku?"

"Aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu hyun, lagipula aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya sedikit tergores," kata Sunggyu menenangkan, ia menggenggam jemari Woohyun yang hinggap di lehernya. Ia tak mau Woohyun terus menerus merasa bersalah padanya. Meskipun benar, ia terluka karna ulah anak buah sang ayah dari si kekasih. Semua masalah pelik ini terjadi saat orangtuanya berhutang pada keluarga Woohyun. Mereka tak punya uang untuk membayar itu semua. Dan Sunggyulah yang harus turun tangan mengurangi beban mereka. Ia mendapat tugas menjaga Woohyun. Disaat itulah, cinta mereka membesar. Setelah kedua orang tua Woohyun mengetahui itu semua, tentu tak ada celah yang mereka berikan untuk keduanya. Woohyun di kirim pergi ke Jepang dan di jodohkan dengan putra keluarga Lee yang terpandang. Terdengar klise memang, tapi itulah bagian dari hidup mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyun." ucap Sunggyu lagi meyakinkan.

...

**I just wanna die in your arms**

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, sebuah ruangan dengan dekorasi sederhana dan pernak pernik menghias di tiap sudutnya. "Kau yang menyiapkan ini semua?"

"Siapa lagi?" Woohyun terkekeh. Di peluknya lagi sang kekasih sebelum menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sunggyu. Tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Tengah malam pergi secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk menikmati kejutan seperti ini.

"Aku juga membuat makan tengah malam untuk kita," Sunggyu menolehkan kepalanya, menunjuk sebuah meja dengan lilin sebagai sumber cahaya satu-satunya setelah lampu ia matikan. Woohyun menurut, ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti gerak Sunggyu yang sudah lebih dulu berada di depannya.

"Silakan duduk prince," Sunggyu berucap malu. Woohyun semakin gemas dengan perlakuan istimewa Sunggyu. Seharusnya ia yang melakukan ini. Bukan Sunggyu.

"Kau membuatku terkejut. Candle light dinner dari Sunggyuku." Woohyun berkomentar sebelum duduk di kursi yang sudah di siapkan Sunggyu. Hanya senyuman manis ia terima sebagai timbal balik ucapannya.

"Sekali-kali, dulu kau sering melakukan ini untukku." Sunggyu mengelak. Ia membuka sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Di tariknya juga sebuah bolpain dari saku kemeja putih yang di pinjamnya dari Dongwoo. Baiklah, ia ingin terlihat sempurna di mata Woohyun. Hingga tiap kali bertemu, ia harus menyewa baju-baju seperti ini karna tak mampu membelinya, emm.. lebih tepatnya ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan uang hanya untuk barang sekali pakai.

Woohyun menatap heran ke arah Sunggyu. Ia baru menyadari ada buku di atas meja, selain makanan dan minuman. "Kau sedang apa? Apa bisa menulis di tempat remang seperti ini? Aku nyalakan lampunya ya?" pinta Woohyun. Tapi Sunggyu segera menolaknya.

"Tidak, ayo makan." Sunggyu mengalihkan perhatian Woohyun. Di letakannya lagi bolpain yang sempat menggores huruf huruf di atas buku itu. Mengambil gelasnya, lalu menyesap sedikit demi sedikit isinya. Dan lagi-lagi Woohyun menurut.

Di saat Woohyun sibuk dengan makanannya. Sunggyu kembali meraih bolpainnya dan merangkai huruf-huruf itu lagi. Menyadari hal itu, Woohyun segera berhenti melahap makanannya. Ia merasa ganjil, sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis Sunggyu.

"Kau menulis apa sebenarnya sayang?" Woohyun hampir berdiri dari kursinya, tapi Sunggyu langsung mengangkat buku dan menyembunyikannya dalam dekapan.

"Kau tidak boleh lihat. Nanti tidak romantis lagi." cegah Sunggyu. Woohyun akhirnya mengalah dan kembali duduk manis. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sunggyu. Ia sedikit tergelak saat bolpain itu terlepas tiba-tiba dari genggaman Sunggyu.

"Ehemm.. Jangan melihatku seperti itu," dan Woohyun kembali harus mengalah untuk Sunggyu. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya, dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dada. Jika boleh jujur, ia sedikit kesal, Sunggyu menyiapkan makan malam romantis, tapi sibuk sendiri dengan tulis menulisnya. "Kau menulis apa sebenarnya gyu?"

"Kau akan tau nanti. Bawel sekali,"

pluk.. bolpain itu kembali terjatuh. Woohyun tak bisa melihat jika keringat mengucur bebas di dahi Sunggyu.

"Selesai," Sunggyu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, raut wajahnya puas.

"Jadi boleh aku lihat sekarang?"

"Belum boleh. Peluk aku dulu." manja Sunggyu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tanpa mau menunggu lagi, Woohyun segera menhambur ke pelukan sang kekasih dengan tak sabaran. "Kau hampir membuatku terjatuh." ucap Sunggyu pelan.

"Sekarang. Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Belum, a.. ku, belum kenyang kau peluk." Woohyun mencium puncak kepala Sunggyu sebelum mengelusnya. "Bertahanlah untukku. Kau mau kan?"

"Aku.."

"Aku kembali untukmu dan tak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa hyun." mendengar itu keluar dari mulut Sunggyu. Woohyun ingin melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Sunggyu menahan lengannya kuat-kuat untuk tetap melingkar di tubuhnya. Woohyun mulai merasakan tubuh Sunggyu bergetar. Kulitnya juga dingin.

"Kenapa?"

"Gyu!"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Woohyun tau ada yang tidak beres dengan Sunggyu, ia ingin menatap wajah Sunggyu, tapi apa boleh buat. Sunggyu tetap menahan setiap pergerakannya. Sampai ia merasakan baju yang di kenakannya di remas Sunggyu dengan pertahanan itu perlahan lemah. Woohyun menahan detak jantungnya saat merasakan beban berat menimpanya. Sunggyu terjatuh dari kursinya, begitu juga Woohyun yang harus mendarat di lantai. "Sayang, kau sakit?"

"Gyu.."

"Gyu."

"Bangunlah." Woohyun nanap, melihat busa memenuhi mulut Sunggyu.

...

_~Terima Kasih mendekapku hingga akhir. Terima Kasih kau memberikanku banyak cinta. Terima Kasih kau telah kembali untukku. Terima Kasih. Maafkan aku, jika aku pergi dengan cara yang bodoh seperti ini. Jika kau bertanya apa aku lelah bertahan disisimu. Berhubungan sembunyi-sembunyi, kejar-kejaran dan main petak umpet dengan orang tuamu. Jawabannya tidak. Woohyun, aku tak pernah lelah untuk itu. Tapi aku lelah menyakiti keluargaku. Ini yang bisa aku berikan untuk mereka. Kita mendapat skor yang sama. Kau meninggalkanku demi orang tuamu. Aku juga meninggalkanmu demi orang tuaku. Mereka menjamin kehidupan yang berkecukupan jika aku menjauhimu. bersembunyi darimu. menghindarimu. Jika aku hanya pergi dari kota ini ke kota lain kau akan dengan mudah menemukanku. Dan juga, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, bagaimana aku hidup jika jiwaku mengikuti kemanapun kamu pergi. Woohyun, dengan begini aku bisa tau, apa yang kau katakan dulu itu benar? Kau bisa menemukanku di neraka sekalipun?_

_Semoga tidak! Ya Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu. Biarkan aku bersembunyi disini sendiri._

_Berjanjilah untuk tidak mencariku. Untuk kemudian tak akan ada janji janji lain kita buat bersama._

Woohyun menutup buku itu. Dilihatnya botol yang berada tak jauh dari pandangan matanya. Sebuah botol yang berhasil menyembunyikan kekasihnya.

"Kau curang,"

"Dasar bodoh! Aku bilang aku bisa menemukanmu dimanapun."

"Bukan janji,"

Woohyun mengambil botol itu. Mencampurkannya ke dalam minuman semerah darah. Tadinya menggumpal, dengan sedikit adukan akhirnya isi dari botol ikut larut, mengeruhkan minuman itu dan menjadikannya kecoklatan. "Aku masih bisa menemukanmu dan ini bukan janji.. . ini bukti."

END

A/N Terinspirasi dari MV Nell.. lupa judulnya. hhe :3 ripiuw juseyo.


End file.
